Love Between Shinigami's
by kuroya Haruko
Summary: A Love story about Renji and Haruko. The former Vice captain of the 10th division. She had to run for her live after her captain killed another captain. They lived together in the human world. but something good happens to Haruko.
1. Profiel Of Haruko

Chapter one. Love Between shinigami's

Name: Haruko.

Birthday: October 31st.

Height: 5'2".

Weight: 45 kg.

Occupation: Shinigami, former vice captain 10th division.

Zanpakuto: Seijakusenshi (Silent Warrior). It is a black Ronan double-bladed sword with a shoulder harness sheath, she is also ambidextrous, but with her Zanpaktou you can't tell.

Physical Appearance: She has mid back length, dirty blonde hair, which is usually kept in a messy bun, she has light purple eyes, and she has a slim, athletic, decently proportioned body; but despite her evident femininity, she walks, talks, and even acts similar to a man.

Clothing Appearance: she wears Shinigami clothing. But now that she's in her gigai form she wears normal teenager clothing.

Past: Not much is know about her past, accept that she grew-up in the 80th district of Rukongai, and that she had a Family, once, but apparently they were all killed accept her, she refuses to tell anyone about her Family, how they died or even they're names.

Personality: Cocky, rude, a bit wild, aggressive when fighting, level-headed, a quick thinker, lazy at times, very, very crude and she is not afraid to cuss, scoff, punch, kick and such at/to anyone even if they're of higher rank than her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

Kurai gave a soft sigh, cleaning her Katana, even though she didn't use it to fight anymore, she still cleaned it, just in case. She was now in the human world, together with her former vice captain Haruko.

Haruko walked into Kurai's room. "Still cleaning that thing?" she said as she placed herself down next to her friend.

She nodded "Of course" she said, sheathing the blade as she sighed "So should you, sooner or later they will find us"

Haruko placed her hands behind her on the ground leaning on them. " I am still ready to fight them.. It's almost like I want them to find us.. I want to see them so badly." she said sighing.

"Why did you even killed that guy?" She looked away "Several reasons" She hadn't told Haruko the reason why she killed that Taichou. "You shouldn't of come with me then, now they think you are at fault too"

"yare, yare. I am your best friend and Fuku Taichou. I have to it's my job." she said looking outside the window.

She smiled slightly "Saa, still, you shouldn't of, that way you could of been with Renji" she said with a smirk, teasingly.

"eh?" Haruko looked at Kurai. "Nani?"

She shook her head "Nothing" She frowned, looking into a direction to her right, a strong spirit energy headed there way. "Do you feel that?"

"Yeah. I don't recognize it. Do you?" she said frowning walking towards the window.

She shook her head softly "No- Wait, I think.. No it can't be." she walked to the door, opening it, eyes widening as she looked at the black cat on her porch, fallowed by a orange haired guy.

"Hello Kurai" the cat said, looking at Haruko "Haruko"

"Yoruichi" said Haruko nodding at the cat.

"What is your business here?" She asked.

Yoruichi nodded "We need your help"

Kurai frowned "Come in" she stepped aside

"This is Ichigo, he has befriended Kuchiki Rukia, and she has been brought back to Soul Society to be executed"

Haruko's eyes got wide. "You mean that girl that got adopted by the Kuchiki family?" she asked shocked. "Nande?"

Yoruichi nodded "I don't know yet, but Ichigo here wants to save her. And we can't do it without your help"

Kurai sighed, looking down "I'm not sure about this..."

"Yeah. We don't want to get in more trouble." Haruko said as she looked at Ichigo. 'why is he frowning?' Haruko thought.

Yoruichi sighed as she nodded "Well, could you at least help us get to Soul Society?"

Kurai smiled softly "I suppose I still owe you, so I will help you that far"

Haruko sighed. "yare yare." she mumbled as she turned around. "Your really know how to disturbed my peaceful life." she said as she walked out the room.

"What's with girl?" Ichigo said looking at the door as Haruko left the room.

Kurai smiled slightly "she's just happy she's getting to see Renji again, but nevertheless, when would you like to go? Ichigo looked at her.

"uh.. that sandaled-guy said that it will take a month before they are going to kill Rukai.. so I want to be there in time.." He said.

Haruko walked into there garden and leaned against a tree. "Soul society. " She said smirking. "I still have to beat that Renji."

Kurai nodded "I suppose it would be best we leave tonight then, in about two hours" she said with a nod.

"Hai!" Ichigo said smirking.

She nodded "Go and rest on my couch in the mean time, you'll need it"

Ichigo looked at her. "Nande?"

She smirked "It's a rough rid going to Soul Society"

"I am Strong and I am not tired." He said as he looked at her.

Kurai raised her brow "Hm" she placed her finger on his head as he'd fall asleep, she cached him and placed him on the couch.

Haruko stood up and walked back to the living room. "Yoruichi!! Who took her back to the soul society?" Haruko asked as she opened the door.

Yoruichi frowned "Kuchiki Byakuya.. Abarai Renji" She said, licking a paw.

Kurai chuckled.

Haruko's eyes widened. "Renji?" she looked shocked. "Why??"

Yoruichi sighed "Because, he was ordered to of course"

"But don't you think that it's strange that he's going there together with Kuchiki Byakuya Taichou of the Gotei 13's 6th Division. and then Renji? He's not even close to him with his strength." Haruko said walking up to the window again.

Yoruichi nodded "He is his Fuku taichou, but then again, your right, it s very strange, I was thinking that to."

Kurai sat down by Yoruichi and Haruko "It is strange, something's happening in Soul Society"

Haruko frowned as she looked outside. 'What's going on there?' she toughed.

"Yare, yare, More trouble." Kurai mumbled smirking. "More fighting." She gave a soft sigh, shaking her head, some white bangs falling in her face as she brushed them away. Soon two hours had passed as Yoruichi jumped on Ichigo's stomach.

"Wake up kid" Ichigo opened his eyes.

"Were Am I?" he asked as he looked around him.

Haruko punched him. "Baka." she mumbled.

"ONNA!!!" He yelled as he got up trying to attack her. Haruko simple grabbed his arm and twisted behind his back.

"Dosta?" she whispered into his ear, smirking.

Kurai gave a soft sigh "Please, Haruko-chan, don't hurt his ego to much" Yoruichi chuckled as she shook her head.

Kurai swallowed a pill stepping out of her body in a shinigami uniform, a white captain coat over her shoulders as she smiled softly, memories coming back

"He need to learn a lesson." Haruko mumbled as she let go of him, swallowing a pill herself. "Yatta!! I am can move quick again." Haruko said happy staging.

"Oi boy. Your a shinigami?" Haruko asked as she looked at him.

He just looked at the 2 shinigami's before him.

"Oi!!" Yelled Haruko.

Yoruichi chuckled "Yes, he's a shinigami, it's a long story"

"Yeah, and we have no time to loose." Haruko said as she looked Ichigo. "Here." She said throwing him a soul pill. Yoruichi nodded as Kurai nodded, waving her hand, a Chinese styled door appearing

"Let's go"Kurai said, Haruko nodded. "Are we with enough people. We will never get through there with this number of people." Haruko said looking at the group.

Kurai shook her head "Of course we will, remember that thing I thought you?" she said, placing a hand over her heart "We can duplicate ourselves"

Haruko smirked. "O yeah that technique.. Sorry forgot about it." She said. "Sou, Ready? Let's go." she said as she walked towards the doors.

Ichigo looked at them. 'Shinigami's are weird.' he toughed.

Haruko walked to door, opening it "Ikusou" with that she walked in, creating a duplicate of herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

As Haruko reached to the soul society there stood 2 of herself next to her. "Sa.. I misted this place." she said throwing her arms into the air. She stepped next to her, a copy next to her as she nodded to it, as it went the other way "My clone will make a diversion so we can get inside" Haruko nodded. I will take Ichigo with me.. and guide him to wards the cell's of the 6th division." Haruko said as she looked at Ichigo. He looked at her and the 2 standing next to her.

"What about them?" He asked pointing to them.

They will follow us quickly so that the shinigami's who spotting us can't attack us but got attacked by them." She said smiling. "Ikusou." she said grabbing his wrist.

Kurai nodded "In the mean time, I will make another distraction for you guys, seeing as I am the strongest" she winked and disappeared, appearing on the Captain's part of Soul Society. She took a deep breath "Ah, the smell of feet" she chuckled.

Haruko pulled Ichigo with her. "Let's go and rescue Rukia." she said smirking as she run. "Ano... Why are you on earth when you are a shinigami?" Ichigo asked looking at Haruko.

She sighed. "You will hear it when the time ready." She said looking before trying to sense some spirit force. Haruko stopped and backed against the wall. "Ikkaku " she mumbled. He appeared in front of them as he glared, eyes softening slightly.

"Haruko.. FukaTaichou."

Haruko looked at him smiling. "Long time no see." she said happy as she Hugged him turning him around so he wouldn't face Ichigo. "Run." she mouthed to him but he stayed put. She just glared ad him. He frowned sighing as he nodded softly, disappearing from sight.

"Yare yare" A soft, yet strange voice said, it came from the roof...and on it was none other then Ichimaru Gin.

"kuso." Haruko growled as she looked up at him. She smiled. 'Kuso, Kuso!!' she cursed into herself.

He chuckled "It's none other then Haruko-chan!" He said with a large smile on his face.

"Gin sama." she said as the wind blew through her hair. He smiled at her, chuckling softly

"Yare yare" He stood up strait, jumping down, landing a small distance from her "To what do we owe the pleasure of you coming back, saa, that means Kurai Taichou is somewhere to neh?"

"Iie. I just came by myself. I missed this place. It didn't change for one bit. " She said smiling at him. "I see that you made it as a caption of the 3th division."

He chuckled "ano, you seem a bit edgy" He saw Ichigo "Ah, and who would be your orange haired friend?" Haruko turned to him.

"Oh this. This guy. I saw him laying on the ground. he was blacked out. He's suffering from memories lose. He doesn't know a thing pore thing." She said faking to be sad. Ichigo's eye twitched.

Gin chuckled "Saa" He said, just smiled "Ja ne" with that he disappeared.

Haruko sighed. "That was close." she said turning to Ichigo. But he was gone. she looked around her. "Ichigo, Baka" she said. She spotted him there standing before Ikkaku.

FF

Ichigo had won the fight. " Oi, Ichigo! I have to take care of something. You go and find Rukia, I will catch up with you!" she yelled before she flashed tapped away. 'I have to beat Him… He owns me one.' She toughed as she looked for a FukaTaichou. She was searching and searching but couldn't find him. Then her eyes widen. "That spirit force." She mumbled as she headed towards Senzaikyuu, were Rukia was being held prisoner.

When she reached the spot she saw Renji with his hair lose, holding Ichigo into the air. Both of them were in bad conditions. Haruko stopped and watched them from the side line.

" It's your fault Rukia got put in the Senzaikyuu! When I thought of that, my insides began to boil… But…That's not it!" Renji said as he hang his head down. She knew that Rukia and Renji were good friends in the past. She looked closer and saw that he was trembling of all his body. "It's because I didn't stop her! Back then, I…Didn't tell her to the Kuchiku clan so she could become a death row prisoner. I thought she could be happy there. I believed That!" He said. Ichigo looked at him with eyes of surprise. "I…Wanted to surpass Kuchiki Taichou. Ever since that day. I trained ever single day like a man possessed to catch up to him. But I… Still haven't beat him once. He's too far. Taking Rukia back by force…was beyond my ability!!!" Renji looked up at Ichigo. "Kurosaki, I know this is shameful, but I am begging you! Rukia… Save Rukia!!!" Haruko never saw Renji like this. He was even crying, she never had him seen crying. Ichigo's expressing soften. " You got it." Renji's grip was losing and down to his knees. Then he fall down on the ground, with his face in the dirt. Ichigo himself started to pant to. He let his big Zanpaktou fall down on the ground and fall down beside Renji.

"Renji! Ichigo!" Haruko yelled as she run up to the two. There were two other people who were watching it from the side lines they walked up to Ichigo. One of them was a shinigami. Haruko fell down beside Renji and turned him around, laying his head in her lap. He groaned. "Renji!" Haruko yelled as tears started to stream down her cheeks. Leaning her against his. The little shinigami was looking at Renji and At Haruko. "Renji!" she yelled. Her hands started to glow and she gave some of her spirit force to Renji. The little shinigami boy turned around and saw more shinigami's heading this way, and disappeared with Ichigo. Haruko's spirit Force was almost to the minimum she gave all she had to Renji. Her eyes started to close slowly, She leaned forward and lay on Renji she saw the shinigami's reach them and then she blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

She was locked up in a special cell so she couldn't use her powers to well. The door opened as a red haired man walked in, it was Renji. Haruko laid there on the ground passed out. He sighed, opening the door of the cell as he picked her up, placing her on the small bed in the cell, a small smirk on his face "Bakayarou"

"Renji.. I will take revenge." she mumbled as she was placed down on the bed.

He chuckled "Really, for what Haru?" He said, using her nickname as he sat down inside the cell, the door closed again.

"you ruined my image." she mumbled, he eyes closed.

He chuckled "what image" He said, looking away. "Being a good vice captain." she mumbled. "But I still got my medical title." He chuckled shaking his head, looking at her "you haven't a changed a bit" He said, a bit in a rough one of voice.

"Because of me. you didn't die back there." Haruko mumbled, opening her eyes slightly grinning. "And Because of that I don't have much energy left. you got it all."

He chuckled grinning at her "Don't talk so tough onna, I would damn well be still alive" "Oh well then. Give my energy back." she said glaring at him. for not even getting an thank you. He scoffed "Like hell, it's mine now" He crossed his arms, looking away. Haruko turned her head the other way. "I don't want it anymore. IT has been in your body. I don't ever want something that comes from inside your body." she said.

He frowned, scoffing "Sheesh, no need to act all jumpy, I did came to see how you were!" he said, rather loudly, but that was just Renji.

"Well, I didn't ask you to come here!" she said smirking.

He scoffed "Psh, I know you like it, Baka onna" He said, headed for the door.

Haruko turned her head as Renji walked away. "M.. Matte." she mumbled, sitting up.

He stopped, a sly smirk on his face, though his back was to her so she couldn't see as he scoffed "Sa you want me to stay then?"

Haruko looked down at her hand resting in her lap. " please stay." she said. " It's just that..." She couldn't finish.

He chuckled, turning around "Mou, enough onna I'll stay" He grinned

Haruko looked up from her lap and looked at Renji. She smiled. "Arigatou." she mumbled.

He nodded "Heh, I'm to good for you" He said with a grin.

Haruko's smiled disappeared. "Like you can get a woman with your looks." she said smirking at him He chuckled "Baka" he grinned.

"What did you just call me!" Haruko yelled as she stood up from the bed running up to him. He chuckled, grinning "Baka" he said louder.

Haruko growled and launched at him. He grabbed her wrists, chuckling, holding them up a bit so she couldn't hurt him "Gotcha!" Haruko struggled to get free.. "Hanaste!" she said. He grinned as he chuckled "Alright" he let go, pushing her back to the bed, making her sit down on it Haruko sat down on the bed. " Renji.. Did they capture me when I was there with your and Ichigo's fight?" She asked.

He nodded "Ah, when you thought you saved my life -Baka- You were only making it worse and they captured you" "I am not a baka! You would do the same thing if your friend was there lying on the ground bleeding!" She yelled angry for being called a baka, again. He sighed "I just like making you angry Haru" He said with a large grin. "Baka!" she yelled as she looked the other way her eyes closed and arms crossed. Renji chuckled as he got up "Saa, I need to go now, or they'll think I'm involved to" He leaned a bit down, close to her "Ill come by tonight" he whispered then walked out. Haruko sighed. "Take." She laid down on her bed. "What's so bad about helping your friends?" Haruko whispered as she toughed about what she did for Kurai and what she doing for Rukia. They never really were friends, but she had respect for her. Soon a few hours had passed, it as evening as she could hear someone tap against the wall outside "Haruko"

Haruko sat up and looked around her. "Nani?" she asked surprised. Red hair was seen from the small window as Renji sighed "Baka Renji!" She said as she walked up to the small window. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she looked down to him. The window only showed the top of his hair. He chuckled looking up at her "Howl, Zabimaru, stand back baka" he then took down the wall.

Haruko looked as the wall fell into peaces. "What the heck?" she gasped. He walked in, grabbing her wrist as he pulled her out "Hayaku"

Haruko looked at Renji. "Why are you doing this? You will be getting into trouble." she said.

He scoffed "Urusai!" he yelled, throwing her over his shoulder "Damn your heavy" and with that he ran of.

Haruko's eyes widened. "I am not heavy! And your the one who's yelling not me" Haruko growled.

He started running, growling "Urusai" he said, headed off. Haruko did what her was told and kept quiet.

"Renji... I can walk you know. Just because I was a prisoner it doesn't mean that I can't walk." Haruko said as she looked at the back of his head. He scoffed "you'd be to slow" he joked with a grin, jumping on a roof as he headed to outside the civilized area.

"I am not slow. I am the vice captain of Kurai!" she said as she hit him on his back.

The shinigami's stopped and looked at her. One gasped. " Former Captain Kurai from the 10th division."

He chuckled "Yeah, I'm a vice captain to you know, and I'm still faster" Haruko glared. "I was always faster then you, what do you think that I am slower then you?" she said as she crossed her arms.

He grinned "I just know" He sad, stopping as he frowned, Ayasegawa Yumichika mr. beautiful standing there with a small glare

"Why did you stop? You decided to let me walk on my own?" Haruko said as she smirked.

He glared "Iie" he placed her down, glaring at him. He just smiled softly "Hello"

Haruko turned around and saw ayasegawa Yumichika standing there with a small glare on his face. "I think you weren't fast enough." She said smirking to Renji.

Renji scoffed "Urusai" he took out his katana as Yumi sighed, shaking his head "Don't, Abarai-kun"

Haruko's eyes widened and she gasped. 'That's Kurai's spirit force.' she toughed.

Yumi glared as Renji frowned "Hm, prove your stronger fight him" he said, turning back "I'll be back soon" he said, running of. Haruko's widened. "RENJI!!!" Haruko yelled angry with her fist into the air.

Yumi smirked "Ah it's alright, he's not important anyway, his face isn't beautiful"

Haruko turned to him. "Like yours is any better." She said glaring. Pissed of by what Renji was doing.

He frowned "Hm, you should be happy, Haruko-chan, that you have a beautiful face like I have" He said, flipping his hair "Or I would of probably killed you" Haruko's eye twitched. "I am as beautiful as you?" she said pointing to him." Don't make me laugh and why not killing me?" she asked smirking.

He glared at her "wouldn't want to ruin your face "he said with a small smile. "well then don't damage my face. There is much more then A face. I got a body to." she said smirking.

He nodded "True, and that's not something I'd like to damage either" He said, walking over to her.

Haruko's eye twitched. "take." she mumbled, standing in defence mode as he walked her way. She did have her Zanpaktou because they took it from her when she was prisoner. He smirked slightly as he headed to her, raising his katana, though it was hit away. Renji appeared beside her, holding her Zanpaktou up. "This is what I went to get" He looked around "Saa, Yumi no Baka left neh?" He frowned, looking around. Haruko looked up at him. she grabbed her Zanpaktou. "Arigatou." she mumbled. He nodded, frowning "Come on, we ended to get out of here" he said as he started running. Haruko followed her friend. 'Why don't I feel Kurai's spirit force? Is she being held prisoner as well?' She toughed. Renji sighed as he started run ".." he looked her over, he had seen Kurai had been killed, but he needed to take Haruko to safety first. "What are you looking at?" Haruko said as she saw him looking at her. "And were are we going?" He frowned "Ah nothing, and just come on" He said, planning to leave the civilized area of Soul Society. Haruko sighed and just followed Renji. Soon they were in a rocky area as Renji sighed, taking out his Zanpaktou "you should go ahead and go back to the human world, if they catch you they'll kill you" Haruko looked at Renji for a second and nodded. " And you.." she said pointing to him. "Don't die. "She said as she speeded of.

He sighed softly, a small smile on his lips.


End file.
